Lumpy Space Princess
Lumpy Space Princess (often called LSP) is the princess of Lumpy Space. She is the second most recurring princess after Princess Bubblegum. Finn and Jake have both traveled to Lumpy Space as well as to her parents' residence after she accidentally bit Jake in "Trouble in Lumpy Space." Starting from the episode "To Cut a Woman's Hair," Lumpy Space Princess was living on her own in the woods of Ooo. According to her story in "The Monster," she lived among wolves, was banished, and began terrorizing a small village in order to eat their crops. She had returned to Lumpy Space, but as of "Princess Monster Wife," she decided to go back to living on her own in the woods as a hobo. Appearance Lumpy Space Princess looks like a cloud and speaks in a somewhat masculine voice, like most Lumpy Space People. Lumpy Space Princess also has sharp teeth as well as a yellow star on her forehead that glows while she is floating. There appears to be short hair on her body, which she claims to be more of her "lumps." When she punches herself (saying she can be "smooth"), she looks like a ball with arms. She is not seen wearing a crown, like most other princesses; however, the star on her head probably represents royalty, given that the only other Lumpy Space People with that characteristic are her parents. The star on her head is actually a jewel that goes very deep into her, as shown in the episode "The Lich." When using all the jewels collected to open the Enchiridion book, Lumpy Space Princess' star jewel just bounced off and was the only jewel not able to be used. Personality Lumpy Space Princess acts like a bratty, apathetic, attention-seeking and willfully ignorant teenager. Lumpy Space Princess can be ostensibly unmoved and uncaring about what goes on around her, using such words as "sure," "whatever," and "fine" frequently. She can also be physically apathetic and unwilling to make an effort, as shown in "Gotcha!" when she reluctantly helped Finn and Jake carry rocks, but complained the entire time (even though it was only two small rocks). She prefers to be the center of attention. When people ignore her, she will yell things out to regain the spotlight, such as in "The Creeps" when she interrupted Finn by talking about her relationship with Brad. She also became upset (and violent) when another group performed the song she chose during the talent show in "Five Short Graybles," and again when Finn and Jake took the win out from under her. She often misinterprets things and jumps to conclusions, as shown in "It Came from the Nightosphere" when she saw Hot Dog Princess's soul being sucked into Marceline's dad's mouth, and became upset for not being invited to the "party." She will also create drama where none exists, such as in "The Monster" and "Gotcha!" where she assigns names and personalities to animals and insects in order to act out romance-driven storylines. She tends to lose her temper and make fun of people, but she can sometimes attempt to be nice towards others. For example, when Jake contracts the lumps she agrees to help and takes Finn and Jake to Lumpy Space for the cure in "Trouble in Lumpy Space" and was forgiving towards Finn after he yelled at her in the same episode. She was also at the hospital, apparently concerned for Princess Bubblegum, in "Mortal Recoil." Abilities Like most Lumpy Space People, she has no legs or feet, but can float. Also, she can infect someone with the lumps if she bites a person. As she says, "It's, like, werewolf rules." She can choose not to float if she wishes. This is shown in "Trouble in Lumpy Space," during the Mallow Tea Ceremony. As the yellow star on her head grew dim, she began to be influenced by gravity, fell and accidentally bit Jake. It is shown in "Gotcha!" that even when Lumpy Space Princess is fully capable of floating, she can still fall accidentally. In the video game, she is shown to be able to increase her size when she consumes a can of an unknown substance. She also gains the ability to rip holes in space to travel between Lumpy Space and Ooo, as well as fire dark black plasma-like objects. Gallery Lumpy Space.png All cartoons inthe world.jpg 80s Adventure Time Girls.png Category:Adventure Time Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Female Category:Weaklings Category:Arrogant Category:Elementals Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Mentally Ill Category:Monarchs Category:Teenagers Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Comic Relief Category:In Love Category:Thieves Category:Heroic Liars Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Unwanted Category:Rivals Category:Vengeful Category:On & Off Category:Scapegoat Category:Obsessed Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:Supporters Category:False Antagonist Category:Cowards Category:Egomaniacs Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Anti Hero Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Aristocrats Category:Successful Category:Heroic Hegemony Category:Heroic Power Hungry Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Envious Category:Merciful Category:Loyal